Dystopian City
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: A city where the system has been broken by fear and mofia run the city economy. When your born in a city like that, it'll change you. (Sin City with a name change).
1. Chapter 1

It was one pleasant day on earth. The Justice League had tracked down that Lex Luthor was up to something strange in a town that none of them had heard before. The League was flying over there, flying over seas. Suddenly the sky went from beautiful blue to stormy gray, though it wasn't raining. They saw the city. It looked really gray and run down. The buildings looked like they hadn't been taken care of in years.

"There's a clearing right down there," Martian Manhunter said.

They landed the ship and looked around.

"There's no one out here. What happened?," Wonder Woman asked.

"Who knows. This could have been caused by a bunch of issues," Batman replied.

The League started walking through the town, little did they know they were probably in the worst part of this city they could be. There were a group of people dressed all in black were watching them. Every single one of them seem to start shivering in fear.

"Please tell me you feel that," Superman asked.

"Yes. We're being watched," Batman replied.

"Hi," a little girl wearing all black, including her pigtail bans, said coming out of the shadows, smiling.

Superman sunk down to her eye level.

"Hello sweetie, where's your mom,"

"Oh, she says I should use the door over there," she said pointing to a door in an alley. "Come on I'll show you,"

"You think she'll know anything," Hawkman asked.

"We might as well ask," Superman replied.

They started walking into the alley, when everyone was in front of her the girl let out a creepy smile. She took out a large ball and rolled it into the alley. It started releasing green gas the the League began to cough and loss consciousness. Superman weakly looked up at the girl who was smirking at them, hand behind her back.

"Sorry heros, but we were asked to do something awesome. So we're gonna do it! MOFIA OUT!," she said and knocked him out with a trash can lid.

More people wearing black came out of the shadows. The girl gasped and smiled.

"Mom, mom!," she said running over to a woman.

"Hello daughter,"

"You saw me!,"

The girl gave her a nuggie.

"That's right, and here we all are, with the unconscious Justice League!,"

"I really fooled them huh?,"

"You sure did sweetie, good job. Now come along. We need to get them to Mr. Luthor," the mother said.

Later…

A little boy, no older than 6 who had scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes was walking on a roof top. He had a lean muscular body. He wore a green shirt, brown pants and a large,long grey cloak. He saw the mafia rolling the League into a large building inside glass, coffin like carts. He looked really nervous then looked behind and started running through the roof top, the bottom of his cloak flying behind him.

Later….

3 teens were with the boy, hiding behind the bushes, looking at the large building the League had been taken into. It was the best looking building in the city, but there was a large graveyard there.

The one right next to the boy was the shortest of the 3. He had tan hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a black polo shirt, blue pants, black pants, and a larger version of the grey cloak the boy was wearing. Another was a girl with, looking slightly older. She had curly black short hair, and green eyes. She wore a dark blue dress-like shirt, long white socks and red flat shoes. The last was another boy, even older looking than the girl. He also had black short hair. He had a mullet and light brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and brown sweater, white pants and light brown shoes.

"That's where they are?," the boy with tan hair said.

His voice sounded like he was going through puberty but still fruity and modulate.

"Ya. That's where they are," the boy said, his voice boyish and slightly raspy.

"Well we have to do something," the other boy said, his voice was also going through puberty but deeper.

"We can get a lawnmower and break them," the girl said, her voice also going through puberty, but sounded mature and smooth.

The rest of the kids looked at her.

"I say we corner all the main guys in the middle of the buildings," the boy with tan hair said.

He grabbed a stick and started drawing in the dirt while the others draw.

"We split up, and one team takes the back exit, finds the room the the League is and and create a distraction. Then the other 2 will do their thing… But no mowers,"

"Why?," the girl asked.

"Because it's stupid," the older boy said bluntly.

"I guess I'll go with Hunter than, unless you're gonna be nice to me," the girl said, teasing.

"Doesn't matter to me," the tan-haired boy said.

"That's his way of saying he doesn't mind it Mcaly," the younger boy said.

"So Bryan and I are good to go?," the older boy asked.

"I'm probably gonna go with the non-distraction group, so the choice is all yours,"

The girl look disheveled.

"Nevermind then. I'll go with Neil, And Bryan can go with Hunter," she said.

"It's… probably better that way," Hunter replied.

"How are we gonna get past the guards? With the League in there they'll be on high alert," Neil asked.

"Well I got on idea, it won't be pretty, but bare with me," Hunter said.

He disappeared momentarily from the bush and grabbed the nearest gravestone to them.

"Oh Dad no!," he yelled.

The security guards looked at him.

Hunter moaned as he hugged the gravestone on the ground.

"Don't comfort me! I need to come to terms with this on my own!," he yelled.

His friends looked down at him confused.

"What are you doing? You're embarrassing yourself," Neil said.

"Oh really are they looking?," Hunter asked.

Neil looked up to see the security guards looking everywhere but in their direction, then looked back at Hunter.

"No. In fact they're going to incredible lengths to avoid it,"

"Exactly. No one wants to see a kid struggle with the loss of a parent. This will buy us at least 30 minutes of avoiding gazes. Now watch, I'm gonna nail this home,"

He went back to his act.

"Oh this is so heartbreaking!," he called out to the security guards doing everything in their power to avoid the scene occurring near them. "I'm about to be a fourteen year old boy crying," he began a hysterical sob.

"You're not here! Why, are you not here!?,"

He looked at his friends, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm not acting anymore!," he said to them, but made sure the security guards couldn't hear.

One security guard started looking over at them.

"No no! Don't look! If you look you'll have to help!," the other guard warned him.

But while they weren't looking, the kids ran off.

"Hey, where did they go!,"

Hunter and Byran were on the roof of another building. They reached behind the hood of their cloak, where there was a zipline rope. They simultaneously through it and the metal rod on it landed on the wall where it hooked onto it.

"What the-?," the second guard said and the two looked up.

The two swung down, but the moonlight was hiding their bodies for the most part, along with their hood cloaks that they put on hiding their face. They let go, and headed down to the door. The older boy was behind the younger and he looked intimidatingly, while the younger drew a blank face. They both landed right on the man, knocking them off their feet.

Bryn hit the first one, and Hunter hit the second. The first was smaller and the second was taller. The first hit Bryan off to the ground while Hunter was able to effortlessly, do a flip in the air and land on his feet next to Bryan. Bryan got up and got into the fighting position.

"Oh please kids," the second guard said.

The got out their sticks. Hunter turned to Bryan.

"You ready?," he asked.

"Let's do it!," Bryan replied excited.

Hunter nodded and the two went two different ways,confusing the two before suddenly jumping up in the air and appearing out of nowhere, doing flips to stay in the air. Before either of the guards could argue the two boys punched them in the heads knocking them out. Once they were unconscious Hunter knocked the door off it's hinges and several feet away like it was nothing, he had a stone emotionless face, unlike Bryan who looked nervous and quickly raced to catch up to Hunter.

Meanwhile…

Lex Luthor and one mafia member were walking down the hall.

"But Mr. Luthor, why would have the Justice League brought to your office. Hunter's gonna be ticked!," the man said.

"Who?," Lex asked.

"You don't know?!,"

They walked into the room. The League had woke up.

"What are you up to Lex?," Superman asked.

"Oh, just helping these lovely people run this city's economy," Lex said causally.

Superman's eyes widened, but Lex turned back to the man.

"Now who is this Hunter?," he asked.

The other man and 2 woman smirked and snorted amused, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh no one," the man said trying to not laugh.

"Come on," Lex said unamused.

"Ok, well he does have a few… strange description terms,"

"Give me one,"

"An…," the man started "orthem," he mumbled.

Lex leaned forward. "A what?,"

"An.. Orphan," the man said clearly.

"Did you say… AN ORPHAN?!,"

"Ya… Orphan boy,"

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF A FORSAKEN CHILD?!," Lex yelled.

"I might be I mean come on, he's everything scary with this city,"

"The kid's fourteen. Tom," a woman said.

"... And a half,"

"Oh come on guys, he's not even really an orphan, his mom's still alive," Mcylay said

The two had showed up in the room all of the sudden.

Lex snapped his fingers and the two woman grabbed them both, making sure they couldn't get away, even though they weren't struggling.

The man that was nervous shrieked, before he started having a mental breakdown. He hunched over and looked angry.

"Well well well. What do we have here?," he said in a higher-pitched voice.

Than he went to the other side of where he was standing and got on his knees begging, pleading in his eyes.

"I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry Hunter,"

"I don't beat you up for one month. And what do you do?,"

"I asked him not to do this,"

"What do you think we should do with him, Bryan?," he imitating Hunter said looking behind him said.

He went behind and got lower down.

"Well I don't know Hunter," he said in a high pitched voice.

He went back to the begging position.

"Please give me another chance,"

He went to Hunter's position and kicked air.

Then went to his position, yelled, holding between his legs before falling to the ground shaking.

"You have serious issues," Hal said.

"Oh stand up man!," Lex scolded. "Would you help this poor fool walk?," he asked the other man.

He nodded and pulled Tom back up. Lex walked over to the kids.

"Leave them alone!," Superman yelled.

"You are in no position to make demands," Lex yelled back.

He bent down to their eye level.

"Now tell me. Why are you too so calm about this?," he asked calmly.

"Because we're not trying to fight you. We're trying to stall you," Neil replied.

"Stall me from what?,"

Just then they heard screaming coming from outside. Another man rushed out, standing by the railing in a panic.

"THEIR COMING! RUN! RUN! FORGET YOUR CONFIDENCE ALL WE CAN DO IS RUN!," the man said.

"What?," Lex called out.

The guy still looked panic but then a hand grabbed him.

"NO!," he yelled trying to get away before he was pulled back into the room.

"I dear God!," Tom said, and started crawling away.

"Three…. Two…. One," Mcylay counted down.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly the two other boys came charging into the room. They both flipped over the railing and landed on the ground with no trouble at all.

The mafia members were shocked for a moment before getting their guns out.

"Kill them!," the first woman said.

Bryan ran in another direction and the two man ran after him. Hunter glanced at the direction before focusing on the woman, who had let go of the other two, allowing them to focus of freeing the league. One of the woman pointed their guns straight at Hunter. He glared and bent over slightly. But, with speed that could rival the Flash, when the trigger was pulled he quickly pulled and twisted his body to the left, making the bullet miss. They kept firing as Hunter started zig zagging towards.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!," Lex shouted.

Just then he was lifted up off the air by Superman.

"We can't hit him! Why the heck, can't we hit him!," one woman asked, as they were suddenly both punched to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

Wonder Woman, Hawkman and the other two kids were watching Bryan and the two man coming in their direction behind some crates. They had followed him when he ran off. Wonder Woman got up to fight but was pulled back down by Neil.

"You would sit here and do nothing while those man assualt a child?," she asked annoyed.

"Bryan's a trained fighter. He can handle himself," Neil said, while Mcayla noticed, tackled and knocked out another man coming in their direction. Suddenly the boy jumped up into the rafters and seemed to disappear. The men stopped short.

"Where did he go? Where did he go?," the first one asked.

Suddenly Bryan came down from the rafters and knocked him to the ground, knocking him out and kneeling on him.

"Hera," Wonder Woman said shocked.

"See what did I tell ya?," Neil said.

Tom looked shocked but then got infuriated. He growled.

"Lemme at him! Lemme at him!," he yelled.

He charged towards him. Bryan looked behind at him, but before Tom could actually attack, Hunter came out of nowhere and kicked him away, and he tumbled to the ground several meters away. The teenager was way stronger than he looked.

"OWWWW! MY PERSON!," Tom whined.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys come on let's go!," Hunter called out.

"Follow us! The mafia takes up most of the ground around here," Bryan called out to the League.

They started running towards the door.

"Why are we running?! We're winning!," Mckayla yelled as she followed the others outside, avoiding the things the mafia was throwing at them to try to slow them down.

"We're kids! And we grew up here! Our survival basically depends on us running away!," Neil yelled back.

"Oh OK that makes sense!," Mckayla called back sarcastic.


End file.
